The Phinbella Playlist
by NinjaCupcakex
Summary: While going through my iPod, I decided to do one-shots,Phinbella Style! :D
1. Invisible

**Hello!**

**FantasyxDream here! **

**Okay, so I'm going to do something a little different here and make a story out of songs from my iPod (whom I named Mikayla xD). My goal is to get to about 100 one shots.**

**After every one-shot, I will tell you the song that it is inspired. (feel free to listen to them if you haven't already.) **

**OKAY LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROOADDD! :D**

The first day of high school could've gone better. It could've went better with me making some friends or even a simple hello from someone. Nothing. Well, I did have one or two close friends who had trailed along with me in my journey of life. My best friend, Gretchen, was always there to cheer me up or talk me into doing things im afraid of doing or just giving me some boy advice. I loved having her around as much as she loved hanging out with me, but this was high school. We both needed a few more friends if we wanted to be on the top of the food chain of high school.

The second day was when things started to get a little calmer. Gretchen and I headed to get our schedules and hoped that we'd be in most classes. My first period class was English. Gretchen's was Biology. As we looked at each other, we both did our secret handshake and parted ways. As I headed to room 231 for English, I looked at some of the other freshmen hanging out at their lockers and flirting with guys (_A/N. The hallway is only for freshmen)_. I guess I was a little in La La Land because before I knew it, I was on the floor holding my head and a bunch of papers and books scattered around me. When I looked up, I saw a boy with red hair also on the ground.

"wow. are you okay?", he said to me, starting to gather his stuff.

"yeah, I'm fine.", I say and slowly start to get my books and things.

"so, what class do you have first?", he asks, obviously trying to start a conversation while we pick up our things.

"English in Room 231. You?"

"Biology in Room 215", he says standing back up and reaching out to help me up.

"oh, well I guess I'll see you at lunch?", I said, hopefully.

"yeah, hopefully.", he said as he turned and walked away.

I kinda watched him as he walked to his first class. I headed toward my class with a smile on my face. Today just got fifty times better. Most people would be irritated by the little incident, but I was extremely excited to go to school. There was something about him that told you he wasn't like the other guys here. It wasn't a bad kind of different, though. It was actually a great type of different. The kind that makes you realize that there are still normal guys that have that charming sense that most movie stars have. I bet he doesn't even realize it.

Geometry finally arrives, and I have it fourth period. I can hardly concentrate on the teacher because we have lunch next. I look around to face the classmates I have for this class. My eyes wander until they rest on a familiar looking boy. It was the same boy that bumped into me in the hall way earlier. I smiled a little inside. I couldn't believe he was in my class. The bad thing was that I was in the second row of class and he was in the last one. I tried to not make a fool out of myself, just in case he had wandering eyes as well.

In the middle of class, I couldn't help but stare back there again. When I did, though, he was clearly looking at someone dreamily. I followed his gaze and set on a girl with chesnut hair and a pretty face. I look around and see just about every guy taking glances every now and then. My heart broke a little inside. I mean, I hardly knew him, but seeing hinm fall for another girl was horrid. I guess he made me fall for him without even realizing it. Either that or I fell in love too fast. I just hope that chesnut-haired girl has a pretty face, but an ugly personality.

Just as the bell rang, I got up and waited until he came just close enough to notice me. I was walking around to find the lunch room, until someone touched my shoulder. I turned around to see the red-haired boy, still with his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, um, I didn't catch your name?", he asked.

"It's Isabella. Yours?"

"Phineas.", hey said, a little confience in his voice.

"Unique", i said smiling a little. "Well, i gotta go, I'll see ya around."

I entered the lunch room for the first time ever. It was humongus. Round tables of six decorated the room and the freshmen were just starting to pick their "tables". Or, as I would like to say, start forming their cliques of the year. Since, I hardly made any friends here, I sat down at any random table and waited for Gretchen to notice me when I saw her. She finally spotted me, and went to join me along with two other girls.

"Hey Izzy!", she exclaimed.

"Hey, Gretchen", i fake smiled.

"Oh, lemme introduce you to my new friends: Kaylee and Bridgette", she said as she pointed to each of the girls.

"Hi", I waved. Then, something caught my eye. Phineas was about three tables from where I was sitting. But just as soon as I was getting up to invite him and his green-haired friend over to join us, there was that chesnut-haired girl walking by with a cheerleading outfit and a band that said "CAPTAIN". Cheerleading captain. Of course. No wonder all the freshmen guys were practically drooling over her. I guess I must've made a face or something, because Gretchen was tapping on my shoulder.

"Izzy, you okay?", she asked.

"huh? yeah.", i said, snapping out of it.

"who were you staring at?"

"no one.."

"no, really. who?"

"no one. im serious."

"Isabella.. you can tell me."

"fine. the cute red-haired boy over there.", I nodded toward him.

"ahh. is he single?"

"i don't know. i barely know him! We bumped into each other in the morning and he's in my geometry class. But that's it", I said.

"well, it looks like he's got his eyes on the cheerleading captain, Roxanne. figures. Every ninth grade guy does. But I've talked to her. She's really mean. She's like, a girl-player. If that makes sense.", she explained.

I guess he'll never know that I want him the way he wants her. All I could do was hope for the best. Hopefully, I'll be able to be somthing more than invisible to him when she's in the room.

**Okay! That's the end of the first one-shot. cute?**

**yes? no? maybe?**

**haha. It's kinda sad, but it's adorable3**

**heheeheh.**

**okay, so the song is, ready?**

***drumrolls***

**Invisible by Taylor Swift!**

**:D feel free to search it up on YouTube, it's one of my fave songs now.**

**okay, 2nd song/one-shot tomorrow**

**Review! (It'll make me happy(: ]**

**-FantasyxDream**


	2. Off The Chain

**OH MY. -.- i have a feeling you guys hate me right now. I haven' updated this story in MONTHS. D: You see, I STARTED writing the second one-shot to this, but I didn't like it so, I guess I put it on a haitus? BUT NOW IT'S BACK. ^.^ Ready to guess which song this is?(:**

Isabella's POV:

It was a pretty typical day here in Danville. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and I have all moved onto our junior year of high school. Yep, we're almost seniors going to college to start living our life in this crazy world of ours. But right now, that didn't matter. what mattered right at this moment was the boy I loved sitting right next to me.

Phineas Flynn. Even his name sends me in a trance. We've been dating since freshman year, when I was just about to give up on him. He peered right into my eyes and slowly kissed me. Man, does he know how to give me millions of butterflies every time.

We climbed the tree in his backyard and were discussing many different topics like school, future, and our relationship. I always loved these "dates" where we would just talk about everything going on about our lives. It showed me that he really did love and care about me, and didn't just want me for my body. But then again, this was Phineas Flynn. He was always respectful toward a girl.

"Isabella..", Phineas startedm which sent a thousand church bells ringing through my head. He never failed to do so, either way.

"Yes?", I asked.

"What do you feel when I do this?", right after, he leaned in and kissed me. His kisses almost always get me by surprise, even if I knew he was going to kiss me. I guess it's just love I'm feeling?

"I feel like fireworks are bursting inside of me. It makes me feel amazing. I honestly don't think anyone else could make me feel this way.", I said. And I meant every word. His love was truly indescribable. I felt as if I've always wanted to feel his lips against mine, always feel his hand in mine, always feel his love.

He smiled right after I told him this.

"Good", He chuckled as he leaned in again for another one of his kisses. This time, he didn't stop after one, we kept going, as if we couldn't get enough of each other. I could tell he wasn't trying to hurt me or make me feel uncomfortable, which I appreciated very much. We held our mini make-out session for about seven minutes.

"Hmm, what would you say our love is?", I asked him after we pulled apart.

"I'd say our love is indescribable. Too amazing for words to describe", He said. I smiled at that answer. He always knew the right thing to say.

"And what about you?", That, I wasn't expecting. I tried to think of something cute and funny at the same time. Just then, I blurted out

"Our love for each other is amazing, I must admit. But you love is off the chain", I said,completely unaware of what exactly I just said.

Phineas grin turned into a laugh, which made me laugh as well.

"Oh, I love you so much",he told me as he set his forhead onto mine.

"I love you, too. Very much", I said, as we kissed once more.

**Did any of you guys guess this song? It was "Off The Chain" by Selena Gomez. heheeh. This one shot was adorable in my opinion, but my opinion doesn't matter. It's YOUR opinion that does! sooo, review! You can also give me song suggestions. That'd also be good. ^.^**

**-NinjaCupcakex**


	3. Love You Like A Love Song

**:/ I feel so bad for not putting this up! bleh. I'm a horrible writer now.. **

**Anyway, this is the 3rd one-shot of my Phinbella Playlist! :D**

**Yeah, this one's gonna be easy to find out since I'm actually putting the song lyrics in the story.**

**Okay, so let's get on with it!**

"Okay class. It's that time again!" The teacher told the class. The classroom was immediately filled with groans as they were being handed papers which contained their projects for this semester.

Isabella was handed the project expectations from her best friend and crush, Phineas Flynn. She held the paper in front of her desk and began reading. So far, she liked the idea of the project. Since it was music class, the students would have to write, compose, and perform in front of the class six weeks from now.

"So class, now that we have been practicing our writing skills and our singing skills, it's time to put it to the test!" she grinned as she got on to her next point.

"You will have to write a song either about love or life lessons." she said, smiling a mile a minute. The whole class could see she was bursting with excitement. You could tell she already wanted to be entertained with the songs and beats her class came up with.

Isabella, already thinking, was looking at the back of Phineas' head. She wanted to write a love song dedicated to him. She also wanted to confess her love for him as well as write the song. She needed a clever song to do so, and she knew that was going to be a challenge.

Later that night, Isabella sat at her desk with a blank piece or paper staring right back at her. It was 10:30 PM and she hadn't even gotten one good line she could use in her song. She thought to herself, _I don't know what clever thing that _hasn't _been said._ Then it hit her. She had her first line of her brilliant song that was sure to get an A _and _her crush's heart. On her blank piece of paper, she wrote down on one line,

_It's been said and done._

Then she wrote under that,

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung._

With those two lines down on her "lyric sheet", she went to bed with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to hear and write the rest of her song. That night, she dreamt of her and Phineas living happily ever after, like the princesses and princes. She'd always wanted a fantasy like that to be a reality, but also wanted a true gentleman who she could be herself around. And Phineas was just that person who had both those qualities and seemed like the type who could sweep her off her feet.

The next morning, instead of watching TV in the mornings before school, she decided to work more on her love song for Phineas. She pondered for about 5 minutes until it came to her.

_And I guess right now, here's another one, _she wrote.

Isabella was simply trying to imply that this was obviously a love song. As she thought about what to put for the next line, she thought about what Phineas was writing; a love song or a life song. She secretly hoped for a love song because if they ever went out, he could sing it to her and it'd feel special because it would be _his_ words. As she smiled at her little daydream, she wrote her next line

_So your melody_

_Will play on and on with the best of 'em_

She then started to think of all the things Phineas was to her. He was like a dream come true, a beautiful person with an even more beautiful personality. He was like a gift God had given to her. She thought about how she would word it for a while and then scribbled it onto her sheet. It said:

_You are beautiful_

_Like a dream come alive, incredible._

With those two lines, Isabella started to gather her things and head out to the bus stop. She smiled when she saw her two friends, Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey guys!" she waved as she hurried to the bus stop.

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas smiled back. Isabella felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach and tried her best to ignore it.

"So, Phineas, what are you writing your song about for music class?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh. A love song." he said casually. Isabella was astonished to hear this. She was surprised that Phineas Flynn, of all people, had chosen to write a LOVE song. He could've written a song about seizing the day or something, but no. He chose a love song. The only question was could that song be about her or some secret soul roaming the halls?

"Really? Is it about someone in particular?" she asked, hoping to hear the desired answer.

"Yep. But I can't tell anyone who it is until after I perform it. The only person that knows who it's for is Ferb", he smiled as he pointed at Ferb.

"Oh. Alright. Cool, I guess.", Isabella said, sounding a bit more disappointed then she would've sounded. She looked to the left of the street to see the yellow vehicle stop in front of Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella.

"So which theme are you writing about; Love or life?" Phineas asked Isabella, sitting next to her. Ferb was across the aisle, with Gretchen. [_A/n I don't really ship Ferb and Gretchen, but it was the only person I could think of :P}_

"Love", she said as she looked into his big blue eyes.

"Oh, really?", Phineas asked, getting a little more interested in the conversation they were having.

"Yes really. And yes, it's about someone special, too." she said, fidgeting with her freshly painted fingernails.

"Cool. He must be a _really_ awesome guy if he's getting a song outta you." Phineas said, now looking into Isabella's eyes.

_'Course he is. He's you, silly, _Isabella wanted to shout. But all she managed to say was, "Oh yeah, he's got everything I'm looking for."

o.o.o.o.o.o

Six weeks is finally over and both Phineas and Isabella are ready to present their songs. They were both nervous out of their minds, but they played it cool.

"Isabella? It's time to sing your song to the class now!" Her teacher told her. She took a deep breath and went up to the front of the classroom to start singing.

"Before I start, this was actually a dedication to someone." Everyone got interested in who she was going to say.

"Phineas" She managed to say. Phineas's eyes shot up at the girl and looked around. Everyone was looking at the triangular-headed boy as he looked on his long-time best friend in shock. A love song about him?

Isabella plugged in her iPod that contained the instrumental of the song and began singing her original song.

_It's been said an done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on with the rest of 'em_

_You are beautiful_

_Like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A centerfold miracle, lyrical_

_You saved my life again, and I want you to know baby_

_[Chorus] I, I love you like a love song baby (x3)_

_And I keep hitting re-pea-pea-pea-pea-peat_

_(x2)_

_Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are_

_And I want you to know baby_

_[Chorus]_

_No one compares_

_You stand alone to every record I own_

_Music to my heart that's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

_[Chorus]_

_I love you like a love song_

After her beautiful song, everyone broke into clapping and whistling. Just then, the bell rang for lunch.

"Okay class! We'll hear the rest of the songs tomorrow! Oh and Isabella, beautiful song." The teacher smiled at her. She smiled back and walked out to the cafeteria. Right ahead, Phineas was waiting for her.

"Nice song, Isabella" Phineas said, breaking the awkward silence

"Thanks" She replied

"But why did you say it was dedicated to me?" The redhead stopped walking to completely turn to his raven-haired best friend.

"Wow. Phineas, you were oblivious and you still are oblivious. Don't you get it? I like you, Phineas! No, scratch that, I love you!" Isabella said, finally able to get that off her chest.

"So, you meant every word in your song to me?" Phineas questioned her, wanting to understand every word.

"Yes. And it's cool if you don't feel the same way; I just really had to get that off my mind." Isabella said, already ready for rejection.

"Well then I guess it's safe to say I wrote my love song for you, too, Isabella." Phineas mumbled. It was pretty hard to hear, but Isabella heard every word.

"Y-You did?"

"Yup. I wanted to keep it a secret, but I thought you should know that I love you too." Phineas said, looking into her eyes once more.

"Well, now what?" Isabella asked.

"Should we kiss?" Phineas said, nervously

"Sounds about right" Isabella smiled as she kissed Phineas passionately, but before any teachers caught them

"So I guess this means we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Darn right we are", Phineas finished, intertwining his hand and hers and finally going to lunch together.


End file.
